


Sechs Monate

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Silke trauert um Wotan.





	Sechs Monate

Silke lehnte sich zurück und trank den ersten Schluck Kaffee. Wenn sie frei hatte, so wie heute, merkte sie immer ganz besonders, wie sehr ihr Wotan immer noch fehlte, und wie ruhig es war, seit er nicht da war.  
Nie mehr würden seine treuen Augen sie anschauen, nie mehr würde Wotan an der Tür stehen, mit der Leine im Maul, und darauf warten, dass sie Gassi gingen, nie mehr würde sie das weiche Fell streicheln können, nie mehr würden sie zusammen über die Wiese rennen und mit seinem roten Lieblingsball spielen. Silke wischte sich eine kleine Träne weg.

Sechs Monate waren seit Wotans Tod vergangen, und mittlerweile war sie allmählich wieder bereit für ein neues Tier. Einen Hund wollte sie aber vorerst nicht mehr. Zeitlich war das in ihren Beruf einfach alles andere als ideal.  
Oft hatte Wotan sie ins Institut begleitet. Boerne hatte das meistens zähneknirschend so hingenommen, und manchmal hatte er Wotan sogar heimlich gestreichelt, wenn er dachte, dass sie das nicht mitbekam. Irgendwann würde sie sich vielleicht wieder einen Hund holen, jetzt jedoch wollte sie lieber ... Es klingelte. Oh, wer könnte das sein? Besuch erwartete sie noch nicht, am Abend war sie mit zwei Freundinnen verabredet.

„Chef? Herr Thiel?“ Ein bisschen ungläubig schaute sie die beiden an. 

Thiel hielt einen großen Karton in seinen Händen. „Moin, Frau Haller.“

„Nun gucken Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie ein Gespenst gesehen, Alberich. Dürfen wir reinkommen?“

„Sicher.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Thiel stellte den Karton ab.

„Was ist denn dort drin?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Eine kleine Überraschung für Sie, Alberich. Nun ja, eigentlich eher eine große.“ Boerne klappte den Karton auf.

Silke zwinkerte eine aufkommende Träne weg. „Für mich?“

Boerne nickte lächelnd. „Gefallen sie Ihnen?“

„Ja.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte die beiden Kaninchen.

„Sie hatten mir neulich erzählt, dass Sie darüber nachdenken, sich Kaninchen anzuschaffen. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben Sie dabei an Zwergkaninchen gedacht, wäre ja auch viel passender gewesen, aber diese beiden deutschen Riesen sollten in den Kochtopf, und da dachte ich ... nun ja.“

„Chef, ich ...“ Ihr fehlten ein bisschen die passenden Worte.

Boerne legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass sie beiden Wotan nicht ersetzen können, aber ich hoffe, dass sie Ihnen viel Freude machen werden.“

„Danke.“ Mehr brachte sie immer noch nicht raus.

„Das Material für das Gehege befindet sich noch in meinem Auto. Herr Thiel hat sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, es mit mir gemeinsam aufzubauen.“

Thiel grummelte etwas vor sich her, das sie nicht verstand.

Während die beiden Männer zu Boernes Auto verschwanden, stellte Silke schnell eine frische Kanne Kaffee auf, dann widmete sie sich ihren neuen Mitbewohnern.

**Author's Note:**

> Schade, dass der Wotan-Darsteller ja wirklich schon länger im Hundehimmel ist. :,-( Das hatte mich zu dieser kleinen Geschichte inspiriert. Und die Tatsache, dass ich seit über 23 Jahren durchgängig mit Kaninchen zusammenlebe. :-)


End file.
